Can i join too?
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: re publis dgn judul baru/ Tsuna jadi nga bisa tidur gara-gara Gokudera dan Mukuro, apa yang akan dilakukan Tsuna? Nga usah pedulikan summary, silakan baca dan komen.


"Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini Hayato-kun." pemuda bersurai silver tersenyum pada bossnya tercinta sementara dalam hati dah serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena bahagia mendapat angel smile dari bossnya.

"Sudah tugasku, Jyuudaime." jawabnya sembari merapikan tumpukan terakhir yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh Tsuna. "Aku permisi, Jyuudaime. Semoga anda tidur nyenyak." Tsuna mengangguk pelan_menguap_ dia memang butuh mandi dan tidur.

.

.

.

Derap langkah perlahan dari sepatu Gokudera menjadi pemecah sunyi saat dia kembali ke kamarnya. Sembari melihat daftar Guardian yang melakukan misi pemuda bersurai silver itu memakan snack tengah malamnya. Hibari baru berangkat sore ini, Ryouhei ada di Jepang bersama Yamamoto untuk sementara, Lambo sedang ke Bovino, Chrome sedang bersama Kyoko dan Haru, terakhir Mukuro yang melapor lewat telepon jika tugasnya sudah selesai dan akan segera kembali.

.

"Segera? Besok, lusa atau kapan? Dasar nanas, melapor saja setengah-setengah."

.

Gokudera sudah berniat tidur dan mematikan lampu saat perasaan familiar membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, sangat familiar hingga tanpa melihat ia tahu pemilik tangan yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya dan pemilik bibir yang mencium lehernya dari belakang. Seingatnya pintu sudah ditutup aka dikunci jadi...Gokudera menemukan jendela ke balkon belum ditutup sehingga sudah pasti makhluk ganjen satu ini masuk lewat sana.

.

"Tak bisakah kau masuk lewat tempat yang lebih normal dan dengan seijinku?" tak di jawab, tangan itu malah menyusup ke dalam kemejanya. Ditepisnya tangan itu dengan kasar dan segera mematikan lampu_bersiap tidur. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Tidak. Masa begini sambutannya untuk orang yang sudah berkorban waktu istirahat agar bisa segera menemuimu di ranjang?" TWITCH, Gokudera melempar buku yang diletakkan di bawah bantalnya pada makhluk kurang ajar, mesum dan tak tahu norma kesopanan.

"Seharusnya kau mati saja dan jangan ganggu aku, NANAS!"

"Kufufufu, memang ada nanas setampan ini?" Mukuro ngaca dengan PD-nya, Gokudera jadi ingin muntah. (Ziho: yah, dia ngaku kalo dia nanas!)

"Ha...h..." Gokudera menghela nafas, cuapek dengan segala lebay dan muka tembok dari nanas biru aka terong belanda aka si muka mesum Rokudo Mukuro. Bahkan rasanya Mukuro lebih nyebelin dari Yamamoto yang selalu tertawa tanpa mikir. "Boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

"Hum~, belum?"

"Tskh! Kalau kau masih waras, keluar dan tidurlah di kamarmu!" usir Gokudera sembari masuk ke dalam selimut yang tipis. Yang namanya Mukuro so pasti nga mau ngikut apa kata orang, wong dia aja siluman nanas mungkin jika ada siluman duren a.k.a siluman raja buah-buahan yang merintah baru dia nurut *authorditrident*. Pemuda itu malah ikut berbaring di sebelah pemuda pemilik surai silver.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Dunia kiamat jika aku merindukanmu!" padahal dalam selimut wajah Gokudera sudah 'membara'.

"Kufufufufufu..., mari kita buktikan." Mukuro duduk di samping Gokudera, menciumi rambut dan telinga pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Kau i-aaahhh!"

.

Mukuro menyeringai saat Gokudera mendesah hanya karena dia mengigit telinga pemuda itu. Jemari panjang Mukuro mengikuti lekuk tubuh Gokudera yang ada di dalam bungkusan selimut, membuat Gokudera menggelinjang gelisah di bawahnya. Mengubah posisi duduk di atas Gokudera, membuat pemuda itu kini ada di antar kakinya. Mukuro menyibak selimut itu, membuat Gokudera yang meringkuk di dalamnya dengan wajah memerah terlihat jelas meski suasana kamar yang agak gelap.

.

"Kufufufufu..., kau makin cantik jika dalam keadaan begini."

"B-baka, ngh...! Jangan menyebutku-uhh, cantik!" sahut Gokudera meski di sela kata-katanya terselip desahan karena ciuman Mukuro di lehernya. Ciuman itu terus turun mengikuti jejak sang tangan yang tadi menjelajahi tiap lekuk tubuh Gokudera "Mu-ukh..., Mukuro...!"

"Hm?" senyum seduktif tersungging di wajah pemilik mata bicolour. Gokudera yang tengah horny di bawahnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Wajahnya yang memerah, nafasnya yang memburu, desahan lirih, pakaian acak-acakan setengah terbuka menampakkan kulitnya yang mulus. Oh, dia tak pernah bosan melihatnya. "Kau mau aku berhenti, kucingku yang manis?"

"Kh...ha...h, brengsek! Setelah membuatku begini kau mau berhenti?!"

"Artinya kau memang merindukanku kan?"

"TIDAK! Jangan sok narsis kau buah busuk! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Kufufufufufu...berarti lanjut kan?"

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku kesal!"

"Karena kau makin manis saat marah." bisik Mukuro sembari kembali menciumi dada Gokudera. Lidahnya bermain dengan kedua tonjolan kecil bergantian sementara tangannya melepas pakaian bawah keduanya.

"Janga-aahhh!" Gokudera mencakar punggung baju Mukuro saat penisnya diremas oleh tangan bejat Mukuro.

"Begitu cepatnya kau terangsang, sungguh uke yang tsundere. Mulut dan badan selalu beda."

"Bre-Aaahhh!" Gokudera terkejut karena benda besar memasukinya yang tanpa melakukan persiapan_minimal bilang- bilang kalau mo 'masuk'. "Muku-ukh...sakit!"

"Ups, maaf." tapi tak ada tanda menyesal di wajah tampan Mukuro. Gokudera mendelik kesal, satu yang tak disukainya adalah betapa kasarnya cara Mukuro bercinta. "Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Ngomong gampang! Kalo kita tukar posisi kau jadi uke baru kau tahu rasanya!"

"Fuh, fufufufufu...sayangnya aku tak ingin tukar posisi."

.

Gokudera sudah mau protes lagi sayangnya Mukuro segera membungkamnya dengan deep kiss dan bagian bawahnya mulai menghantam titik sensitif pemuda itu tanpa ampun hingga Gokudera pun lupa akan kekesalannya, hanya nama Mukuro yang disebutnya, hanya Mukuro yang ada dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar di sebelah yang tak lain adalah ruang tidur Tsuna, pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini duduk di ranjang sambil menyumpal telinganya.

.

"Tak bisakah melakukannya dengan tenang?! Padahal bisa saja mulut Gokudera dilakban atau disumpel saputangan ato apa kek!" rutuk Tsuna. "Harus kucatat agar pasang peredam dan menutup pintu sambungan itu!" Tsuna menatap jengkel pintu mahoni yang tersambung ke kamar Gokudera, segaja dibuat agar pemuda berdarah separuh Italia itu bisa membangunkannya dengan tepat tiap pagi.

.

Tsuna mencoba tidur tapi lenguhan kedua guardiannya yang telah mencapai klimaks mereka membuatnya kesal. Pasalnya mereka masih lanjut ke ronde berikutnya! Beberapa menit kemudian ia tak tahan lagi mendengar suara berisik itu dia pun memutuskan ke kamar Gokudera. Seperti yang bisa di duga, Gokudera tengah dalam posisi tak berkutik karena ulah Mukuro. Gokudera tengkurap di ranjang dengan Mukuro menindihnya. Mukuro tak terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaan Tsuna, malahan pemuda asli kelahiran Italia itu menyeringai.

.

"Selamat malam, Tsunayoshi. Kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Memangnya bisa kalau kalian berisik?"

"GYAAA! Lepaskan aku! Jyuudaime, aku bisa-"

"Apa tak bisa lebih tenang sedikit?" Tsuna menghela nafas menghampiri ranjang Gokudera. Tentu saja Storm Guardian Vongola itu panik karena dipergoki Tsuna dalam keadaan begini walau bukan yang pertama terjadi.

"Oya, oya, salahkan dia yang tak bisa menahan erangannya." Mukuro terkekeh melihat ekspresi Gokudera yang berubah dari pucat, jadi merah lalu pucat lagi.

"J-jyu...-Jyuudaime! Ini salahnya! AH!"

"Karena aku jadi tak bisa tidur, kau harus tanggung jawab, Hayato." Glekh! Biasanya Tsuna pasti menyebut namanya dengan embel-embel 'Kun' namun kini tidak dan nada suaranya terkesan...sexy? "Ma-maafkan aku Jyuudaime..."

"Mukuro, kau keberatan aku bergabung?"

"Kufufufu, tidak. Mungkin malah menyenangkan."

.

Dalam hati Gokudera tak tahu harus gimana, panik, marah, kesal, atau malah senang karena Tsuna memilih memberinya self punishmen yang...ehem...give him pleasure in other side? Tapi...kalo dipikir bagaimana rasanya kalau kita andaikan membuat resep baru dari cherry yang asem manis, daging ikan tuna dan nanas? apa bisa jadi sesuatu yang enak? (Ziho: dapet perumpamaan dari mana?)

.

.

.

.

.

Choice : pilih END disini atau mau satu chapter lagi? (kalau lanjut, pilih yang biasa, medium, hard ato...ala psycho?*Authorkumat*)

.

.

.

Rin : Khufu...huhu...Whuahahahahahaha XD

Ziho : dia yang nulis dia, dia juga yang ngakak...=_="

padahal ini nga ada humor deh...artinya...

POSITIF RIN UDAH GILAAAAAAA!

Rin : *iket ziho pake lakban* bacot lu!

Sebenarnya karena review rame-nya Kyou sama Dee aku jadi kesambet ide ini.

Mungkin kalian pikir ini harusnya masuk cerita 3L tapi...aku buat story lain dengan setting TYL. Kalo soal lemon...emang nga fokus ke lemon *alesan*

Cuma suka aja bikin pusing Gokudera tercayank, khuhuhu... fufufu... *ketawanya lebih aneh dari MukuDae*

Akhir kata mohon REVIEWNYA karena jalan cerita ini ADA DI PILIHAN KALIAN! *sok pidato ala Relena (Gundam Wing)*


End file.
